


Little Red Dress

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Mild Degradation, Oral Sex, Smut, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Vaginal Fingering, stray kids au, stray kids drabbles, stray kids fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: You were getting ready for the party that you and Chan were suppose to attend, but after Chan sees you in your little red dress. How quickly those plans changed.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Little Red Dress

After rummaging through your closet for a while, you pulled out one of the newest dresses you bought earlier in the week. You put on the silky red garment and stood in front of the full-body mirror. You glide your hands down your sides, brushing out some of the bunched up lumps and wrinkles.

You turn to look at your boyfriend. “How do I look, Chan?” Your eyes scanned his face for a reaction, eager to please him with the new dress you had bought. Something flickered in Chan’s eyes, something a little… dangerous, something almost evil or carnal. 

“Take it off,” Chan demanded, while his dark lust-ridden irises look you up and down. “What?” you deadpanned. “You heard me,” he growled, moving closer to you. “Take. it. off.” and in one quick swift motion, Chan pulled the zipper down your back, your dress falling to the floor in a heaping mess. You are now standing there only in only a bra, you went against wearing panties, afraid they would leave lines.

“Oh my, no panties love?” Chan’s brow quirked as he looked over your body, stopping at your exposed pussy. A strawberry hue settled over your face. “I-It would have showed through.” Chan moves even closer to your body. You could suddenly feel his body heat radiate onto your exposed flesh. 

“The thought of you with no panties on. Fuck!” He practically groans, his hand immediately grabbing the ever-growing bulge in his slacks. Your mouth instantly begins to water. The thought of Chan’s big dick being buried deep inside you while he thrusted into you made you wetter by the second. Fuck this party you were supposed to attend. You wanted Chan to fuck the ever-loving life out you. You wanted it rough and you knew he’d be happy to oblige.

“Fuck me Channie.” Your sinful words brought out the demon in him. He loves when you call him that cute little nickname. Chan roughly grabs you by the shoulders, shoving you so forcefully up against the wall, nearly knocking the breath out of you. “Are we going to play rough tonight y/n?” You shake in agreement. 

Chan’s plump lips are on your neck. Trailing open mouth kisses, tongue gliding along your skin. Your entire body shudders, the adrenaline in your blood is finally kicking in. He sucks on your skin, leaving purple bruises behind with a look of satisfaction on his face.

You just want to cut to the chase. Fuck the foreplay. You want Chan to bend you over the damn bed and fuck you senseless. “Can we skip the foreplay, Chan? I just want you to fuck me, baby. Pound me into the mattress.” You said with a slight rasp in your voice. 

“Oh no baby doll, we are going to take our time. I want my lips and tongue touching every square inch of your beautiful body. Just when you think I’m done. I’m going to torture you a little more. I’m gonna make you cum over and over again. Even if it’s with my fingers, my mouth, my voice or my cock.” Chan’s rough hand comes up to your throat, as he slightly applies pressure. He can feel your heartbeat rapidly pulsing against his fingers.

“Are you scared baby doll? I know you are a big girl and can handle it.” Chan uses his knee to spread your legs wider. With one hand still applying pressure to your throat, the other hand trails down your body in the slowest of motion. His fingers tickle along your flesh causing you to squirm a little bit. His lip rises in satisfaction. His deep brown eyes are on yours as his fingers meet your slick pussy.

He leans his body into yours, feeling his erection rubbing against your thigh.”You are so wet, baby doll.” He runs his fingers up and down your slit and brings two fingers to your mouth. You open and he slips them into your mouth, wrapping your lips around him as you suck your juices off his fingers. That may have just turned him on even more. Feeling his cock twitch against your thigh. “You like tasting yourself don’t you princess? That’s it, baby, suck on my fingers. You’re my naughty little girl aren’t you?” You shake your head in agreement.

“That’s what I like to hear. Why don’t you lay on the bed for me? I’m feeling a little hungry.” As another chill runs through your entire body. Chan releases your neck from his grip. You take a deep breath which you feel like you’ve been holding in this whole time. You crawl onto the bed and lay down, gasping when a pair of hands quickly grab onto your thighs and pull you to the edge of the bed. 

Chan’s veiny hands reside on the back of your thighs as he leans into your core. His eyes darted up to yours. The heat in his chocolate brown eyes makes you even wetter. “Mine,” he said as he runs his skilled tongue through your sensitive folds. You suck your lower lip between your teeth as you watch Chan devour your pussy, feeling the pleasure course through your entire body. You throw your head back as he groans, taking your clit into his mouth and sucking harshly. 

You reach down with one hand to grab onto his hair as you grind into his face. Your other hand is kneading your breast, as you moan out in pleasure. “Yes oh my god, Chan. Just like that,” you shouted as your hips buck off the mattress. Chan uses his hands to force your hips back down onto the mattress. “So eager baby doll. Are you going to cum for me? What if I slip a finger inside your tight pussy. Will you cum then?” He said as a finger teased your beautiful dripping hole. Chan licks his lips as he dips a finger into you.

He fingers your pussy at a slow and torturous pace. His lips are back on your clit, sucking, and nibbling on the sensitive nub. He casually places a second finger inside you. He picks up the pace, spreading his fingers as he scissors your inner walls, his tongue trying to match the same rhythm as his fingers. “Chan, I’m gonna cum. Oh my god,” you screamed out in bliss as your fingers dug into the bedsheets. 

“That’s my girl,” Chan said as he placed one last flick to your clit and slowly pulled his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth, tasting you as he licked off every last bit of your arousal. “Such a sweet juicy peach,” he said as he crawls up your body. His tongue flicks at your nipple, placing soft delicate nibbles, and he does the same to the other nipple. The poor man is still wearing clothes. “Chan let me help you out of your clothes,” you asked as he grabs your wrists and pins them both above your bed.

“Don’t you worry about me baby doll. I’ll take care of it. You just lay here, and watch.” Chan pulls back, you leave your hands above your head. He slowly unbuttons his white shirt, peeling it off his beautifully sculpted body, tossing it onto the ground beside him. His pants hang low off his waist, revealing that perfect v that leads down below. You lick your lips as he unbuttons his pants, pulling them down as they fall down around his ankles, and stepping out of them.

Mother fucker isn’t wearing any underwear either. His big veiny cock stands erect. He’s a beautiful specimen and he’s all yours. Chan fists his cock as a bead of precum leaks from the tip. “You want my cock buried inside you don’t you?” You nod your head. 

Chan pulls your body closer to the edge of the bed once again. He spreads your legs, bringing himself in between them. He slaps his dick against your pussy which causes you to jump. He runs the tip up and down your wet slit, coating himself with your juices.

“All eyes on me baby doll. You make the best face when you cum.” He impales you with his cock, slamming into your core so hard he hits your cervix. You cry out in a heap of pain and pleasure. Chan pulls out of you and quickly slams back in. He does this over and over again. “There is something so hot about this,” he groaned and he slammed back into you. He places his hands on your hips, his fingers digging into your flesh and he thrusts into you.

“Yesssss Chan. Oh my god,” you screamed feeling your climax building. He places his thumb on your clit, rubbing it in figure eights. The extra stimulation was enough for you to finally reach your ultimate high, screaming Chan’s name to the heavens. “Fuck!” Chan shouts as he feels your walls close around him, choking his cock like a vise grip. Your toes curl as your body convulses. 

He leans down, smashing his lips to yours as his hips rolled forward as he tries to meet his high. He bites on your lower lip as you feel a sudden warm rush fill you inside. Chan’s cock twitches as he spills his seed deep inside you. 

Chan releases your lip from between his teeth. Sweat coats his brow and hairline. He looks into your eyes and apologizes for being so rough with you tonight. You cup his cheeks and tell him you aren’t fragile and you like being roughed up every once in a while.

He pulls out of you and grabs a washcloth from the bathroom. He places the warm washcloth against your core and wipes away the mess. He hops onto the bed and brings you close to his body, guiding you to rest your head against his chest. Listening to his breathing calm and still helped relax you. “I love you, Chan,” you said with a yawn. 

“I love you too baby doll. Now sleep.” Chan kisses the top of your head, hand rubbing your back as he rests his head against yours. 

Eventually, exhaustion takes over both of you, making the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms, the party completely forgotten.


End file.
